1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a card edge connector used for a single sided SO-DIMM MODULE.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical card, such as currently popular DDR SDRAM (Double Date Rate Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory), includes a plurality of conductive pads, commonly known as Conductive pads or Goldfingers, arranged at one end thereof to form an inserted end and a plurality of electronic components embedded symmetrically on both sides thereof. Generally, a card edge connector is mounted on a mother board and includes a longitudinal slot and two locking devices, the inserted end of said electrical card is inserted into the longitudinal slot and then rotationally to be fixed on the card edge connector by the locking devices, which makes the Conductive pads electrically connected to the conductive terminals of the card edge connector.
As the electronic devices become thinner, reducing the height of the card edge connector becomes a main method, and the height of a normal thin card edge connector commonly used is 4.0 mm, i.e. DDR 3 connectors. However, the method has brought a main disadvantage: the conductive terminals are fixed in the plastic body by an intervention force between the plastic body and the conductive terminals, and the intervention force may cause the thinner plastic body fracture easily. In particular, the slim design of the currently popular thin notebook has reached an unprecedented level.
Therefore, an improved lower profile card edge connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.